You Don't Care So I Won't Cry
by DapperAsADinosaur
Summary: It's been a little over ten years since Dalton and Kurt and Blaine are living their perfect lives. Only one thing is missing. Each other. With a jealous fiance, a stubborn actress, and many obstacles will these to ever get the happy ending they deserve?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey I'm Quinn and this is my first fanfic. I've been a longtime lurker and figured I should finally post some of my own stuff. So read this and tell me what you think! Criticism is plenty appreciated. I hope you enjoy it and tell me if you'd like me to continue!_

_ Disclaimer: I do not own glee. I am merely a fan borrowing a few characters and concepts._

* * *

><p>Seven different magazines lay scattered on the coffee table. Their glossy covers all showed a similar theme. Marriage. But not just any old marriage. No. The wedding practically the whole world has been waiting for for years. The same two men stared out from the covers. One with black hair and hazel eyes. The other brunette with bright eyes that could never decide what color they wanted to be. Blaine never cared. They were his favorite part of him. The two made a beautiful picture. The actor and the designer. Everyone saw it coming. How could it not? The two had been together and sickeningly in love for years. It was only a matter of time. Barely seen without each other, they'd become a staple in the world of entertainment.<p>

Each article said practically the same thing. Meeting through a general love of music. Joking about this being bigger than Kate and Will's. "After all," Kurt would say,"I am royalty myself." They'd laugh but the interviewer would remain pleasantly confused. They all spoke about they couple plans for after the wedding. A new movie and the spring line. Normal for them. Blaine had read them over at least ten times waiting for it to sink in. That they were getting married. It hasn't happened yet.

Blaine leaned back into the sofa, staring at the magazines taking up even more room on his overly crowded table. Vaguely he registered his phone ringing and the sound of the answering machine. He was brought out of his musing by the sound of Rachel Berry's shrill voice cutting through the silence of his apartment.

"Blaine Anderson! What the hell! I had to find this out through a magazine? And I'm in London! So it's _delayed_ news! When did this happen?" Blaine heard someone muttering something to the diva and a small gasp. "Oh God. Blaine, I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have yelled. Just, just call me back honey. Noah and I will be back on tuesday so so I expect a catch up. Love you and please remember to call me back."

Blaine ran his hands through his curls and sighed. He knew he'd have to call Rachel back sooner rather than later but it was to early to deal with her particular crazy. Especially since Puck most likely wouldn't be there at moment to dial it down. He loved Rachel, he really did. After that disastrous date in high school she'd quickly forced her way into his heart and life. When he transferred to McKinley in senior year she became his best friend and brought Puck with her So he loved her but sometimes she was too much to handle. Blaine was amazed Puck deals with it all the time.

Blaine got up and cleaned up the table. The magazines covered unfinished songs, receipts, and unopened mail. He threw all of it onto his desk but kept the latest issue of _Vogue_ in his hand. This was the only magazine with just a picture of Kurt. The headline read "Fashion's Newest and Biggest Star Settles Down"._ Only Kurt Hummel would get his engagement on the cover of _Vogue_,_Blaine thought with a smile as he dropped it with the rest of the magazines.

Staring at all the pictures of Kurt on the covers brought back so many memories. From High School to their first apartment.

_ Hi, I'm New Here..._

_ For the record your much better than that girl will be._

_ Well Blaine loves football. I love scarves._

_ I thought the person you wanted to sing to...was me._

_ I really, really care about you._

_ You move me Kurt..._

_ I'll never say goodbye to you..._

_ I love you._

_ I love you too._

_ New York City! We made it! We actually made it!_

_ We barely see each other! I'm gonna die from stress and it's just so freaking difficult!_

_ We have each other. That's enough._

_ Blaine, I couldn't care less about where it is. All I care about is the fact that it's ours. That I get to come home to you everyday and call it home._

_ I love you that's all that matters._

Blaine blinked back the sudden tears he felt. He hadn't left his apartment all day and realized he had to go out at some point and face the paparazzi. As he left he debated on bringing a hat or something to try and avoid them as long as possible. _Might as well,_ he thought as he grabbed his sunglasses before he left.

The sunglasses proved useless as the paparazzi were waiting outside the door to his building. With a groan Blaine ducked his head and continued to the door. As soon as he walked outside he was blinded by flashing cameras and had dozens of different voices shouting at him.

"Blaine! Blaine! Can we get a response to-"

"Blaine, how did you feel when-"

"Blaine is it alright if-"

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!"

None of these reporters questions even registered in Blaine's mind as he heard the one thing he had been trying to deny to himself since he bought the god damn magazines.

"Blaine, Kurt Hummel just became engaged to Tony Lawrence, have a statement?"

With just one sentence Blaine's world fell apart around him.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't concentrate. Those damn magazines Tony insisted on buying were making him lose focus. Why did they even need them? Kurt knew what was written, he said it! Tony said they had to buy them to "Remember this time. When everyone was so happy for us and freaking out over it. Before we become old news." So Kurt let him buy the magazines. Even if he was going to throw them out first chance he got.<p>

With a groan the designer threw his sketchbook on the ground. He just couldn't work today. How could he be thinking of color coordination for his newest line when he was supposed to be thinking about it for his wedding?

And that brought Kurt back to his current problem. The wedding. It's not that he didn't love Tony he did. He really did. Sometimes he just wished that the hazel eyes he woke up to every morning were a slightly different shape or the hair he ran his hands through while they kissed was curly or maybe he wanted to be able to look down at him every once in a while. But it wasn't a big deal. He loved Tony. So he dealt with not having those things. Even if it hurt sometimes.

"Kurt, babe. I'm home!" And speak of the devil. Kurt plastered a smile on his face and walked into the kitchen were he figured Tony would head first.

He was right. His fiance was in the fridge grabbing the left overs from last nights take out. At the sound of Kurt walking into the room Tony looked up and he grinned at him. "Hey babe." He greeted again.

Kurt walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey Tony. Your home early."

"All I had to do was look over the new script and I was good. Anyway Jim wanted me to spend time with you to plan the wedding." Tony's grin turned even brighter and Kurt tried to ignore the clenching in his chest he felt at that and smiled back at the actor.

"Mhmmm. What do want to figure out tonight?" He asked as he started to heat up the take out.

"Well. I was thinking about the music." Kurt noticed a change in his fiance's voice. He turned around with a quirked eyebrow.

"Okay. Who were you thinking of?" Tony had a determined look in his eyes but Kurt could see the underlying layer of fear in them too.

"I'd like Blaine Anderson to sing at our wedding. That isn't a problem right babe?" Kurt didn't answer. The room suddenly felt a lot smaller. Tony kept staring at him, waiting for an answer. Kurt took a deep, calming breath and forced a smile on his face.

"Of course not. I'd _love_ to have him there." Tony relaxed a bit even though he didn't quite believe him. But Kurt was telling the truth. He would love to have Blaine at his wedding. Just not in the way he will be.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it! Pleaseandthankyou! If you want follow me on tumblr at dapperasadeatheater()tumblr()com3-Quinn<em>


	2. AN

My dearest readers,

I'm so sorry for not posting for ages and I hate AN chapters just as much as the next person but I'm sorry to say this story is on hiatus. I am going through some tough times and I need time to think of myself. Not plot points. I might still post a few drabbles on my tumblr, dapperasadinosaur, but as of right now I won't be writing till I get my life back on track. I am truly sorry and I am only doing this because I need to think of myself. I will be back just not for a bit.

-Quinn


End file.
